1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food homogenizer that easily enables people, through an easy to operate machine, to make a dessert/treat from frozen fruits, nuts, chocolates, non-frozen foods, and/or other ingredients.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ice cream, sherbet, and frozen similar frozen desserts/treats are well liked by many people, but the opportunity to easily make frozen desserts/treats at home from healthy ingredients can be a challenge. Also, there are many opportunities for people to enjoy cream, sherbet, and frozen similar frozen desserts/treats outside of the home from various retail providers. However, selecting/obtaining such a dessert/treat that has all healthy ingredients can be a challenge.
There is a need for people, through an easy to operate machine, to be able to make a healthy dessert/treat from frozen fruits, nuts, chocolates, non-frozen foods, and/or other ingredients. Specifically, there is a need for an easy to operate machine that is able to make a healthy dessert/treat from frozen fruits, etc. by homogenizing the ingredients into a soft texture with a similar consistency as ice cream and sherbet outside of the home and possibly in a retail environment.